


A Good Boy and his Clown Daddy

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Harsh Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, ribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Arthur and Joker get down and dirty, fucking the shit out of each other.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	A Good Boy and his Clown Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again Arthur|Joker fandom. It’s just Dearie again to drop off some more smut. *slams fic on the desk* If you enjoy could you please, like, comment, or reblog the fic. It would be greatly appreciated. Anyways…. Happy reading!

"Joker," Arthur Fleck whimpered, shivering as he laid half-naked on the bed. His olive green sweater was already torn off and tossed out of the room. His undershirt is ripped free from its buttons, but it remains hanging off his shoulders. And now his pants are the next to go. "Joker, I–"

"Shhh…" He was shushed quietly by the man standing at the foot of his bed. He slides off Arthur's pants, then makes quick work of his own, allowing them to fall around his ankles along with his white briefs. His cock, already stiff and leaking, springs out freely from the restriction of clothing. 

Joker’s appearance was almost exactly like Arthur’s, only he has green hair and a clown painted face. Arthur loved this other part of himself and needed to embrace him intimately. He isn't quite sure if this was fantasy or reality, but at this moment, Arthur knew what he wanted. 

Arthur laid on his back, the cold air hitting his bare flesh made his skin tingle with goosebumps. He tries not to snicker, but it escapes him anyway. 

"It's so cold," he managed to speak through the giggles, covering his smile with his hands. 

"Don't do that," Joker said as he removes Arthur's hands from his face. "Don't ever cover that smile or your laugh. It's part of you and its gorgeous." 

Blushing vividly, Arthur sat up and pulled Joker down to his level, kissing him deeply and passionately. He glided his tongue inside Joker's warm, moist, mouth, tasting the clown prince of crime. 

Joker put his knee between Arthur's legs on the mattress and leans into him more, cupping Arthur's face and the nape of his neck. He muttered softly and his eyes flutter closed as he continues to make out with his other half. 

Suddenly, Joker breaks their connection by shoving Arthur down in the bed. "Slut," he groaned thickly, tuning Arthur over on his belly. He shredded the rest of Arthur's shirt off and tossed it out of the way before making Arthur's underwear disappear as well. 

Arthur wept as he allowed the clown to handle him roughly, exposing his fragile, slim, body to the cold air. "Yes, daddy," he cooed softly. 

* * *

Joker sits on his knees in the bed with Arthur now laying down flat before him, completely exposed to Joker's will. Joker's nipples harden as his hand rubs over Arthur's pale ass, and he thought to himself how badly it needed some color. 

"Do you have any idea what your ass does to me?" he said with a crooked grin, squeezing those round cheeks firmly. 

Arthur knew the question was rhetorical, but he answered anyway with a little white lie. "No," he tittered, shaking his ass with Joker's hands still gripping the softest part of his body. 

Joker huffed and he smirked. So Arthur wanted to play games? He can accommodate that. 

"Well, I guess I'll just have to show you." 

Unable to wait a moment longer, Joker raised his right hand and strikes it down hard on Arthur's ass cheek, leaving a red mark with a single blow. 

"Ah, daddy!" Arthur wailed aloud, body shivered as his ass cheeks cliched from the intoxicating burn. 

Joker doesn't just stop with one spanking. His hand crashes down on Arthur over and over and over again, all while the devious clown snickered happily as he did it.

Arthur gripped and clawed at the bedding, crying out with tears misting in his eyes. "D-d-daddy! … Yes!... Oh, daddy!"

When Joker finally stopped, he leaned into those bright red cheeks and kissed each one, rubbing them gently with his hand. 

"You're such a good boy, Arthur," he hummed on Arthur's silky flesh. "Such a good, sweet, boy." Joker massaged his ass possessively, taking in all the gentle moans and whimpers Arthur was making. He enjoyed the little sounds that always escaped from Arthur. They made Joker covet to be inside him and fuck him relentlessly.

Joker's right hand slid up Arthur's back as he sucked on the thumb of his left, slickening it before slowly easing it inside of Arthur's tight opening. 

"Ughn…" he growled. Arthur arched his back as the digit entered him, stretching his ass. It wasn't enough, but fuck, it felt so goddamn good. 

The clown removed his thumb just as swiftly as he inserted it– Arthur's hole fluttered closed around the sudden emptiness– and he tastes his good boy by enveloping his mouth around the digit. He slowly slides it out, sucking on it before traces the wet thumb around his lips. He savored the taste. There was a bit of bitterness, but Arthur mostly tasted of the floral soap he used to prepare himself for tonight. 

"You taste delicious, for a slut."

"A good one knows how to please his daddy." 

Greatly satisfied with Arthur's unexpected reply, Joker fists his hand in Arthur's brown curls, tugging back on the hair to gaze into those charming green eyes. He could quickly get lost in the myriad of sea greens and emeralds, especially with the expression currently on Arthur's features. 

The smirk on Arthur's face was sly one as he looked up at Joker and he started to chuckle. He was completely at the clown's mercy, that is, if the Joker even had any mercy to give. Arthur didn't have a preference for whether Joker did or didn't, he was more than willing to find out either way.

Joker leaned in and kissed Arthur firmly, slipping in his tongue, sharing the bitter taste that still lingered on his lips. 

Arthur really felt like he belonged to Joker as he tasted himself upon those alluring painted red lips. He trusted Joker. He always felt loved and protected by him. They were one and the same after all.

Parting their lips, Joker licks the tip of Arthur's nose before allowing Arthur to lay back down on his flat belly. Joker then returned to his position behind Arthur and he slapped that little bruised ass one more time. 

"Fuck, Joker!" Arthur's rock hard cock throbbed as it's pressed between his body and the mattress, dripping a pool of clear liquid under him. He wanted so badly to relieve himself of the aching pain, but he had to wait. Fuck. He knew had to wait. 

"Yes, Artie, I know," Joker said as he parted Arthur's cheeks wider. He leaned in, putting his face between the warm crevice, and ran his tongue over the little, quivering, hole. 

Arthur let out a small gasp at the sudden intrusion and licked his lips as he hummed. He grasped onto the bedding to ground himself, as he pulled his legs under him, lifting himself to put his ass in the air and give his lover better access. But he leaves his head resting on the bed. He then rolls his hips slowly to the rhythm of the Joker's tongue as his throbbing cock swings freely between skinny thighs. His eyes close and he revels in the tantalizing sensation.

“Ah… Ah… Mmm…” he sighed smoothly, an angel's song to Joker’s ears. 

Joker laps at Arthur's asshole, circling his talented tongue around the brim, stimulating those sensitive nerve endings raised the short hairs on the back of Arthur's neck. Arthur shivered when Joker blew hot breath on the wet flesh. Joker kissed the little entrance before slipping his tongue inside. 

Arthur's cock twitched, leaking more clear fluid as Joker tongue-fucked his ass. He whimpered incoherently, teeth clattering, swollen balls tightening, as he desperately tried not to cum. He knew that Joker was far from finished and cumming early would most likely be treated with a bit of punishment. 

Joker was buried nose deep between Arthur’s cheeks, lips and chin glistening with saliva. There was no other place he’d rather be. The piquant meal before him, harden his cock something fierce and he started to stroke himself, right hand sliding up and down the shaft of his pulsing cock. 

As Joker continued to rim his clown prince of whores, Arthur’s will to control his body had broken. Hypersensitive, touch starved, but still insatiably hungry for more, Arthur spills his premature load on the bed, thick creamy cum mixing in a puddle of translucent liquid. 

Sweaty and quivering with the vibrations of his orgasm, Arthur managed to stutter. “I-I’m so-s-sorry, daddy.”

Joker immediately lifted his head from the warmth of those cheeks and looks down at the shivering mess of a man. He isn’t upset that Arthur came early, but he isn’t surprised either. The best thing to come out of all of this is that Joker gets to play with Arthur more and milk his cock of all that it has. 

“I thought you were my good boy, Artie.”

“I—I am,” Arthur panted, desperately trying to catch his breath. He felt a little ashamed for not being able to last longer. 

“A good boy wouldn’t have stained the bed like that.” He spits on his fingers and teased Arthur by rubbing them over his entrance before slipping two inside. “A good boy would have waited and let me swallow his cum.” He pumps them in and out, scissoring them to open him up to take his fat cock. “Now it’s all wasted.”

Arthur sinks his teeth into the thick comforter underneath him and he trembled even more, cock squirting out thin shots of cum. “I’m so sorry, J-Joker… P-Please, forgive me.” 

“I’m not sure if you’ve earned forgiveness yet.” He impelled his fingers faster, the tip of them repeatedly hitting Arthur’s sweet spot. His own dick bobbed and drooled between his thighs, aching for more attention then it has reserved. “You fucking cum-slut,” he groaned through clenched teeth, salivating at the sight of his digits disappearing up Arthur’s luscious ass. “Your cunt is just eating my hand.” He spits on Arthur’s hole before adding another finger. He knows he really should be using the lube resting on the side of the bed, but watching Arthur tear almost to the brink of bleeding was just too tantalizing not to watch. 

Arthur shouted out, tears staining his face as he was brutally finger-fucked by the serial killer clown. No lube, just enough spit to make his fingers slick. His body felt like it was on fire and electric volts were surging through his veins. His skin turned a vivid shade of pink, sheening in sweat and hot to the touch. If the Joker's fingers could turn him into a weeping puddle of a man, then what the hell else could his cock do? 

Arthur wasn’t sure if he could take it all but was going to try. He offered himself freely to Joker to do what he willed and Arthur is dedicated to satisfy him. Even if it breaks him. 

“M-more, daddy, more!” Arthur grunted. The animalistic howl that escaped him came as a surprise to himself. “G-give it to me h-harder. I c-can fucking take it!” He wasn’t sure if that was the truth. Fuck, he hoped he can live up to his words. “Shove that thick, hot, cock inside me… I need it… I fucking crave it." He lifted his upper body from the bed, rocking back against Joker's hand. 

Joker slammed his thick fingers in knuckles deep. “I don’t think you’ve earned it yet,” he said darkly. The man sobbing at the end of his hand was a breathtaking sight to bestow. With his other hand, Joker reached down between Arthur’s thighs and filled it with his smooth-shaven balls. He squeezed them, jiggling them between his fingers, and pulls on them lightly. 

"Fuck you, Joker," he whined as his arms buckle under him and he collapsed into the bed. He digs his nails into the mattress, but it wasn't enough. Nothing was going to stop this relentless teasing. His cock twitched with a long thin thread of clear fluid dangling from the blushing pink tip. Arthur has had enough of the throbbing pain, so he slides his hand down and gripped his cock, squeezing it a little as he started to jack himself off. Finally getting a bit of relief.

"Such a filthy mouth for a good boy," Joker said with a wicked smirk. "No wonder why you're not getting what you want." He pulls his fingers down towards the floor inside of Arthur's ass, stretching him even more. He then leans in and spits inside of Arthur before flicking his tongue against him, lapping at the gaping hole. Arthur was so ready to take his cock, but forcing him to wait was just too much fun. 

Arthur's mind was in a haze. The only thing he could hear was the thumping of his heart and his breathy whimpering. What else could he do? How much more could he take before his body was completely limp and numb of any pleasurable sensation?

"D-daddy! Please!" He whined pathetically, body quivering uncontrollably. He brought a hand to his face and brushed away his sweaty hair. "I d-don't know how much longer I can last. I need to feel you in-inside me!"

Joker lifted his face from between those heated cheeks and started to laugh at how easy it was for him to completely wreck this man. "You really are a whore for my cock."

"Yes, I am!" 

He wanted to continue eating Arthur's tasty snack, but Arthur was seriously at his breaking point. After all, Joker really did need his cock wet and plowing deep inside him. 

Calming his manic laughter, Joker pulled his fingers out and flicks the spit from them o to Arthur's back, reminding him exactly who he belonged to. 

Arthur shivered as the warm fluid landed on him and his swollen hole vibrated, so fucking needy to be filled once again. As he takes this moment to catch his breath, his weakened legs slide from underneath him so that now he's laying down flat on the bed. 

"Enjoy your little break," Joker chortled, finally picking up the bottle of lubrication at the foot of the bed. "It's not going to last long."

"I don't need it to last long. I just need it." 

"You're so fucking pretty like this. Did you know that?" Joker said, filling his right hand with a generous amount of lube. He had already ripped Arthur a bit by fucking him with only his saliva. He wants his dick to be a smooth, slippery, ride. 

Pulling Arthur by the hair with his left hand, Joker guides him into turning over on his back. "There are those gorgeous green eyes of yours."Joker marveled at the disheveled man before him, circling a finger around Arthur's pert nipple. He still looked oh so delicious. 

"I could say the same about you," Arthur replied, though he was still out of breath. Joker's makeup was smeared, but Arthur thought his Clown Daddy was perfection. He moaned softly as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Joker's neck. Arthur kissed the man that mirrored his own reflection, deepening their connection by sliding his tongue inside. 

Joker pushed his muscle against Arthur's, even slipping it across the row of bottom teeth, as he coated his cock with lube. 

Lowering a hand to the bed, Arthur picks up the bottle and added more of the cold gel onto Joker's cock, never breaking their intense kiss. He drops the bottle and rests that hand around Joker's shaft, helping in slickening his manhood. 

"You take good care of me, Joker," Arthur murmured breathily against Joker's red lips, slippery hand slowly pumping away at the deadly clown's thickness. 

"I know I do," Joker grunted. His hips involuntarily buck from their shared touch. 

The clown rests his brow against Arthur's, breathing heavily from his mouth, hot, moist, breath hitting Arthur's flesh as he rested a hand on his Good Boy's chest. He needed this still and quiet moment to be close to Arthur; to feel the coarse hairs on his chest, the thumping of his heart and the pure love radiating deep within them. He's never felt more alive than when they are together.

They both know they could never find another who could make them feel wanted and unbroken. They can never be this raw and intense with anyone else but themselves.

With one hand still stroking Joker, Arthur lifts the other, brushing the green hair out of Joker's face and hooks it around his ear. He then closes the gap between them and nibbles on Joker's sweet bottom lip. 

"I love you, Joker," he crooned, admitting those words for the very first time. 

"I know you do," Joker muttered softly, their lips barely touching. "You didn't have to say it. You never have to say it."

Arthur smiled, letting out a coy giggle before taking Joker's bottom lip between his teeth, biting him a little.

Joker groaned through the pain, as Arthur broke through his skin and he started to bleed. But before Joker could pull away, the little love bite turns into a kiss, taking the clown prince by surprise. 

Blood dripped on both of them, even falling to Joker's cock which they both blend in with the lube. 

Fisting his hand in Arthur's hair, Joker pulls Arthur away from his lips. "You're naughty for a good boy," he snarled, darken eyes gazing into Arthur's, which— while being sexed up— still looked so innocent. 

"You like it when I'm naughty," Arthur teased with a smirk.

"I do."

"Show me what you do to naughty boys." 

In that instant, the fire reignited in Joker and he shoved Arthur down into the springy mattress. He laid on top of him, hips resting between his thighs, unyielding cocks grazing against each other. He kissed Arthur, forcing his tongue into his mouth, rutting against him to slowly create friction between their sex. 

Arthur murmured, allowing the Joker to have his way with him. He ran his hands up and down the Joker's back, letting one go far enough to cup Joker's ass. 

Joker smiled against Arthur's lips as his ass was suddenly squeezed. "So, so, naughty," he breathed and sat up between Arthur's thighs. He stared into Arthur's eyes as he took hold of himself, spanking his cock over Arthur's. "Slap, slap, slap," he said playfully.

Arthur breathed in sharply and soon he was caught in an uncontrolled laughing fit, cheeks burning brighter than a fresh strawberry. "D-daddy… You're-you're… Just... Too much!"

The smirk on Joker's face only widened as he saw how Arthur couldn't control himself. The man was precious. He laced their fingers together once Arthur had calmed and teased the tip of his manhood around Arthur's greedy little hole. 

"Mmm," Arthur purred, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth as he arched his back and closed his eyes, lost in a world of rapture. "Yes."

Arthur was so well prepared and relaxed that Joker slid inside him effortlessly. "Fuck," he grunted, cock finally warm and snug. 

Arthur clenched his walls around Joker and began at a steady pace, rolling his hips, doing all the work for his clown prince. "Ah… ah…" he moaned softly, just above a whisper. 

Joker leaned in and kissed Arthur sweetly before thrusting his cock inside him hard. 

"Ah!" Arthur cried out loud, digging his nails into the hand he was still holding. 

Joker takes Arthur's other hand and held them both above Arthur's head, as he began to fuck him into the mattress. "You… Like… That, Artie?" He breathed between words, penetrating Arthur over and over again. His thick cock drooled inside of him. "You like the way that feels?"

Arthur broke free from Joker's hold and draped his arms around his neck. "Yes, I do." His body rocked with the rhythm of Joker's fervent prod. "You feel so fucking good." 

"A little whore would think so."

Arthur's spine tingled. He loved it when Joker talked aggressively to him while he was balls deep in his ass. "Yes, call me a whore again." He wrapped his legs around Joker, keeping him close to his body. "Please!" He demanded. 

"You fucking whore…" he growled, giving his precious boy exactly what he needed. "Cum-sucking little bitch… Only a slutty, loose, ass like yours could take all of my fingers and still be hungry from my cock."

"Ah, fuck yeah, daddy," Arthur moaned in complete bliss, gyrating his hips in time with Joker's lunges. "Fuck the shit out of your little whore."

Joker bits Arthur's bottom lip, not breaking the skin, and groaned with each powerful hit he takes inside his lover. Warm, soft, and slick, Arthur feels so perfect around his throbbing member. He then kissed Arthur's push lips, stealing his breath.

Arthur gasped as both of his hands move to Joker's ass, squeezing his round cheeks as motivation to go faster. “Ah, m-make me cum again!" 

Joker sat upon his knees, holding Arthur down by his bony hips and drove himself into the man under him, giving his all for Arthur to receive the pleasure he deserved. He loved having such a gorgeous man squirming at the end of his cock. 

Arthur's body quaked, glistening with sweat, as he took his own cock in hand. He stroked himself, crying out as the tip of the Joker's leaking shaft hammered against his prostate. 

“Your ass is going to be so fucking raw tomorrow,” Joker promised, closing his right hand around Arthur's heavy balls, massaging them in the warmth of his hand. 

“N-nothing I can’t handle,” Arthur panted. “You know th-this isn't the first time you've wrecked me like this," he said through his moans and tears. 

That was a very true statement. The Joker could do nothing but gift Arthur with a wink and make sure his promise stayed true. He moved his hand from Arthur's balls and slid two fingers inside his counterpart, joining his cock. He then pulled up towards the ceiling, opening Arthur's ass even more. 

Arthur winced a little as he was stretched to his limits. Had he known that Joker was going to be so feisty, he would have gotten out the toys for even more fun. 

Joker fucks Arthur's gaped hole, heavy balls smack against bare flesh, precum dripping out and staining the bedding. 

Arthur’s body was exhausted from the constant pounding he was taking, but he still had a little trick up his sleeve. He managed to flash a mischievous smirk at Joker before dominating the clown. He suddenly changed their position by rolling Joker over and into his back. He clenched his walls as he did so to keep Joker's girth from falling out of him. 

Joker was taken by surprise and he didn’t react fast enough to keep his place on top of Arthur. However, he couldn't complain. He can still destroy Arthur with his cock from any position. 

Now perched on top of Joker, Arthur rides the man vigorously. He rested his hands behind himself, balancing himself on Joker's thighs, and arched his back as his own thickness slapped freely on Joker's flat stomach. He bounced on top of him, keeping with the fast pace Joker had set. “Now who's the fucking whore?” 

"It's still you." 

Joker's hands slid over Arthur's chest and he quickly sat up, bringing Arthur into him by wrapping his arms around his Good Boy's back. He thrust up into Arthur, each draw harder than the last, making the man whimper and call out his name. 

"Joker!… Oh, fuck, daddy!" He shoved Joker back into the bed and claimed his lips, grinding his ass swiftly into Joker's hips. His body quaked and it began to tighten as his built-up energy has no other means to escape. “Ah, ah…” he heavily breathed. 

He gripped the clown's curly green hair as he's suddenly washed over with trembles of orgasm. Arthur tugs on Joker's hair as he cums so fucking hard that he nearly sees stars for the second time. His cock, trapped between their bodies, squirted hot shots of cum, gluing them together with the load. 

“That’s my good boy.” Joker held Arthur close, plowing into his ass again, and again, and again, never holding back the power of his lunge. The warmth of Arthur's fresh release against his skin pushed him over the edge. His balls tighten and pulse, as his body finally surrendered to the intense explosion of pleasure around his cock. 

Joker cums lighting-quick, shooting out a thick stream of creamy, white, cum which immediately starts to leak out of Arthur’s ass. It coated Joker's cock, sliding down the shaft to pool at his ballsac. “S-shit, Artie!” he roared, as he feels Arthur's muscles vibrate hard and fast around the wet length still throbbing. He melts into the bed, his cock continuing to fill Arthur, while their sweaty bodies quiver in the euphoric release.

They hold each other tightly, laying sticky with cum, as they revel in the afterglow. Their hearts race unbelievably rapid, bodies surging with intense pleasure while each breath they take is harder than the last. The room fell to a comfortable silence as the aroma of their sexual rendezvous is thick in the air. 

"Stay inside me," Arthur whimpered softly, breaking the stillness between them. "Stay inside me all night."

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere." He shifted under Arthur, making himself a little more comfortable. 

As Joker repositioned himself, his cock also moved inside of Arthur and the tip brushed against his overstimulated prostate. 

"Ughn, daddy," he moaned breathily, body shuddering from the slightest graze over his sweet spot. 

“Shhh…” Joker petted Arthur’s hair gently. "It's okay, I have you," he whispered and kissed Arthur on the brow. He can still feel the waves of orgasm pulsing through his body. "You know you don't have to call me daddy anymore."

"I… I know, but it just comes so naturally to me now—“ after all the dicking down they've been doing lately— “that I sometimes forget." He caressed Joker’s chest and twisted his finger around his chest hair. 

“Well, in that case. If you want to still call me that, you can,” he replied honestly. He then stretched his arm over to the nightstand on the right side of the bed to grab a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Careful not to burn his beautiful boy, Joker lit the cigarette, took a drag, and blew out the smoke. He pressed the butt of the cigarette against Arthur’s delicate lips and offered him a smoke. 

Arthur took a buff, and with a mouth full of smoke, he immediately kissed Joker intensely. 

They share the smoke as it blew out of their noses and flowed from their lips. 

After the smoke cleared, Arthur nipped at Joker for a moment longer then laid his head back down, burying his face in Joker’s warm neck. “I’m so tired,” he purred. 

“Then you should sleep.”

Arthur tightened his walls around Joker’s cock, feeling it soften inside of him. “Will you be here when I wake up?”

“Of course I will.” Joker breathed smoke into his lungs and blew it out. 

“Sometimes I think that you’re going to go away.”

“Why would I do that?” 

“Because you’re not real. Nothing is real and it’s all in my head.” 

Joker put out the cigarette on the wood top of the nightstand and gently lifted Arthur’s head from his shoulder to look into his eyes. “I promise you that I will be here when you wake up,” he assured him, sealing his words with a kiss. 

Arthur smiled and cuddled back against the Joker. His mindset at ease that Joker will never break a vow to him. Joker rubbed soothing circles on his back as he closed his eyes. He breathed in the smoky scent of the man underneath him and slowly fell asleep. 

##  ***  
** ***  
*******

A few hours later, Arthur jerked awake only to find himself alone in the bed with a hand on his flaccid cock and an anal plug stuffed snuggly inside of himself. 

He was right. 

It wasn’t real. 


End file.
